tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Pernilla Frystström
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King and Rebekah Sherman is an extra character. , Palats Över Isen, Kiruna, Norrbottens län, Lappland, Sweden |marital = * Married (tba) * Widow (tba) |blood status = |Age = * (present day) * (end of ) * (end of ) |Alias = |Title = (tba) |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Nilla (nickname) * Per (nickname) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5′9″ |hair = Black |eyes = Caramel brown |skin = Light |family = * François-Marie Di Vèneto (husband) * Elvira Di Vèneto (daughter) * Soraia Di Vèneto (step-daughter) * Fiorenzo Di Vèneto (step-son) * Flávio Di Vèneto (step-son) † * Jean-Constant Di Vèneto (step-son) * Vespasiano Di Vèneto (step-son) * Isidoro San Nicolás (late husband) † * Ludvig V (father) † * Viveka Frystström (née Lehtimäki) (mother) † * Hans Frystström (elder brother) † * Janina Frystström (née Hochberg) (sister-in-law) † * Viveka Wälderhals (née Frystström) (niece) * Luitpold Wälderhals (nephew-in-law) * Diana Frystström (niece) * Clemens Frystström (nephew) * Ludvig VI (elder brother) * Jytte Frystström (née Villadsen) (late sister-in-law) † * Måns Frystström II (nephew) † * Dorete Frystström (niece) * Adán Frystström (né Romero) (nephew-in-law) * Birgitta Frystström (great niece) * Hasse Frystström (great nephew) * Oriol Frystström (great nephew) * Sofia Frystström (great niece) * Robin Frystström (great niece) * Viktoria Frystström (niece) * Magda Frystström (niece) * Lars Frystström (elder brother) † * Sóley Karadóttir (would-have-been sister-in-law) * Dagný Frystström (niece) * Njála Frystström (niece) * Ardashir Frystström (nephew-in-law) * Nasrin Frystström (great niece) * Íris Frystström (great niece) * Saskia Hotchberg (great niece-in-law) * Pernilla Frystström (younger sister) * Måns I (paternal grandfather) † * Edda Frystström (née Erlingursdóttir) (paternal grandmother) † * Jöran Frystström (paternal uncle) † * Lelle Frystström (paternal uncle) † * Mainio Lehtimäki (maternal grandfather) † * Loviisa Lehtimäki (née Karppinen) (maternal grandmother) † * Marjukka Lehtimäki (maternal aunt) † * Antero Lehtimäki (maternal uncle) † * Ludvig IV (paternal great-grandfather) † * Frode Villadsen (father-in-law) † * Kristjana Villadsen (nee Óskarsdóttir) (mother-in-law) † * Gulbrand Villadsen (brother-in-law) * Hjørdis Villadsen (née Akselsen) (sister-in-law) * Lærke Wälderhals (niece) * Johann Wälderhals (nephew-in-law) * Bartholomäus Wälderhals (great nephew) * Ferdinand Wälderhals (great nephew) * Tarben Wälderhals (great nephew) * Kåre Villadsen I (nephew) * Majken Villadsen (niece-in-law) * Kåre Villadsen II (great nephew) * Anders Eriksson (adoptive son) * Andrés Eriksson (née Eiríkursson) (son-in-law) * Zelda Eriksson (née Moon) (daughter-in-law) * Anton Eriksson (adoptive son) * Helene Eriksson (née Jespersen) (daughter-in-law) * Morrigan Eriksson (née O'Shea) (daughter-in-law) * Lilja Eriksson (née Leifursdóttir) (daughter-in-law) * Andreas Agumanu (né Eriksson) (step-son) * Kai Agumanu (son-in-law) * Toni Hailey (née Eriksson) (step-daughter) * Keenan Hailey (son-in-law) * Markku Vanhanen (father-in-law) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (mother-in-law) † * Henriikka Vanhanen (sister-in-law) * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (sister-in-law) * Walden Macnair (brother-in-law) † * Jasper Macnair (nephew) † * Oscar Macnair (nephew) * Atticus Rookwood (nephew-in-law) * Sylvi Macnair (niece) * Ludvig I (paternal ancestor) † |Animagus = Snjófugl |Boggart = |jukebox = - |Wand = , 13⅞, Ísöskra feather, tba |Patronus = Snjófugl |House = |Loyalty = * Magical Community of Sweden ** Swedish Ministry of Magic ** Magical Swedish Royal Family *** Frystström Family * Västernorrland Valkyries * Swedish National Team * Anton Eriksson * Gabriel Holmström * Villadsen Family * Kalevi Vanhanen I (close friend) |job = tba |hideg = ---- }} Biography Early Years Tragedy in the Family Schooling and Education First WizardiNg War (1970-1981) Intervening years (1981-1995) Second Wizarding War (1995-1998) Post-Wars (1998 On) Trivia Etymology References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Swedish Witch Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Swedish Category:Swedish National Team Fan Category:Magical Swedish Royal Family Category:Royalty Category:Frystström Family